


H A

by yonion



Category: little shit - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonion/pseuds/yonion
Summary: You know who wrote who, damn it. You're a little shit. Now I'm going to eat because I'm hungry.





	H A

**Author's Note:**

> You know who wrote who, damn it. You're a little shit. Now I'm going to eat because I'm hungry.

banaanemma  
Marcus sighs. He has been staring at his cup of coffee for at least 30 minutes-- maybe longer. It's probably cold now. He honestly can't care less about that now, though. Right now, he cares more about the fact that he needs to talk to Daniel as soon as possible. Gosh why did he decide to suddenly yell at him? That was such a bad thing to do! The male's gaze is torn away from the coffee when he hears his brother's voice. Without wasting a second, he stands up and leaves his desk so he can walk to the other. "Danny! Can we talk? Please? I have something important to say."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
he'd kept to himself, mostly, as of late, only venturing out of his office for coffee or on whatever hell scene he was needed at. which, honestly, was most of them. his gaze was harsh, glare at anyone who'd dared cross his path. hands in his pockets, an almost dead look of professionalism in his eyes, the gaze he threw his brother was almost void of emotion given who it was focused towards. " if you wanna talk, detective, in my office. "  
  
banaanemma   
The look Daniel gives him breaks his heart. This is his fault, isn't it? Daniel is like this because of him, right? He never should've yelled. Gosh he made such a big mistake! Now he has to fix it. Marcus nods. Hiding the pain he feels is not easy when he speaks. "Of course. Let's talk in your office." Oh thank god, his voice didn't crack. Despite the fact that he's quite certain of it that the rest of the HLPD has noticed that something is going on between them, he'd rather not break here. After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he turns around and walks towards his brother's office.  
  
LasileBenjamin   
he'd already started the trek after the words left his mouth, a gaze cast over his left shoulder to confirm he was being followed.  vision obscured, it was easy to let his brow wrinkle before he looked back ahead and that emotionless glare returned. stupid emotions. once inside, he wanted for his twin to enter before all but slamming the door and moving to sit at his desk once more. " what do you want. "  
  
banaanemma  
Once the door is shut, Marcus finally allows himself to break a little. He waits until Daniel asks him what he wants and then starts to speak."I... I want to apologize. I yelled at you and that was wrong. That was so so SO wrong. I really shouldn't have--" Marcus pauses for a few seconds. His voice is shaking. This is so hard for him to do. "I'm very sorry for doing that. I should've just... I..."  
  
LasileBenjamin  
" you should've what, marcus. not screamed at me four seconds after getting in here? used a goddamn inside voice and not taken me completely off guard? not added a fuck ton of stress on top of the amount i already had from just an hour on duty by doing so? " he laughs, the sound harsh as he stands and slams his hands on his desk. oh he had every right to get angry, remembering how he'd sat there stunned before the dam broke and he just cried at his desk like a child.  " answer me, damnit! "  
  
banaanemma   
Marcus closes his eyes when Daniel begins to speak. His heart starts to beat faster and breathing gets a bit difficult. He's not good at this. The male flinches when he hears his brother's hands slam on the desk. In an attempt to calm himself down, he covers his ears and takes a deep breath. "I should've taken a walk or something! Maybe should've gone to the gym! I realize that I've hurt you and I'm so... So sorry!"  
  
LasileBenjamin   
normally he'd be concerned seeing his brother act like this, but he was not in his right mind right now was he? lips curling into a sneer, emotionless look gone and replaced with rage. " you're sorry. you're sorry? of course you're sorry. would'a could'a should'a, marc. you weren't sitting at your desk having a mental goddamn breakdown from a metric shit ton of stress, now were you. " oops, that wasn't meant to come out.  
  
banaanemma   
"You're... You're right." Marcus chokes back a sob, tears threatening to leave his eyes. He can handle most people getting angry at him. Of course, why wouldn't he? The police often has to deal with people yelling and getting angry. However, right now it's his brother who is angry-- and that hurts. Now what is he supposed to say? He has to admit that he believes that there's nothing that can solve this. "I wasn't. I definitely wasn't. You were and that was my fault. It's all my fault."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
oh. oh shit. rage vanished in an instant when that choked sob registers. he deflates, falling back down in his seat as he puts his head in his hands. now he was the one yelling and making his twin cry. he was silent for a long moment, trying to compose himself before they were both in tears. his palms stung, head shaking before he ran his hands through thick hair and returned his gaze towards his brother. " don't cry, come on, it wasn't your fault. you didn't know. "  
  
banaanemma   
His eyebrows furrow when he doesn't hear his brother yelling anymore. Marcus opens his eyes, wondering why Daniel is suddenly so silent. Oh, he sounds a lot different now. Is he still angry? Doesn't sound like it. What made him calm down? "Yes, it is my fault. I yelled at you, I hurt you, I..." His voice cracks but he doesn't care. "This is definitely my fault and I will apologize as many times as I have to."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
" you had every right to yell at me! i've been treating you like a child ever since the collapse, and that's wrong of me.  you're not a child, you're a fucking police detective for fucks sake. i — i'll stop. well, try to stop. you deserve the respect of being treated like a damned adult. " he's silent once more, head dropping so he can stare at his shoes.  " you didn't know how much stress i was under, don't worry about it. you weren't even the last straw. "  
  
banaanemma   
"I could've told you that differently. We could've just talked about it instead of me yelling at you. If that had happened and if I had asked if it was the right moment, then... Then we wouldn't be in this situation." And then Marc finally allows himself to cry. "You mean so much to me. You're the best brother I could ever wish for. Now we're like this because I had to yell and wasn't capable of just... Just thinking."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
now that had him cracking a smile, head shaking as his shoulders bobbed with a laugh. " i'm your only brother, stupid. you mean the world to me, too, marc, 's why i've been a helicopter brother.  three years ago i— well, let's just say i wasn't all smiles and giving orders like i am now. i can't do that again so . . . i've been like this. i'll stop, so please don't cry. "  
  
banaanemma   
"The fact that you're my only brother, doesn't mean that I can't say that you're the best brother, damn it." Marcus removes his hands from his ears so he can rub his eyes. Probably not the best way to stop the crying but whatever. "I'll try to stop with crying if you give me a hug." The male chuckles at what he just said. How childish. Gosh he yelled at his brother because he doesn't want to be treated like a child anymore and now he's saying something so childish.  
  
LasileBenjamin   
" eh, true true. " he stands for the first time since his outburst, rounding his desk to lean against the front of it.  his smile returned, something fond and only reserved for those he loved. arms opening, he chuckled. " you wanna hug you gotta come get it, like an adult. 's what you wanted, right? " tone coy, he tossed his head to the side just to show the old, sarcastic daniel law was still in there.  
  
banaanemma   
Marcus bursts out laughing. Of course he'd say that. Daniel promised that he'd treat him more like an adult. It's nice. "Yes.. Yes, that is exactly what I want." Without wasting a second, he walks towards his twin and wraps his arms around him. He's so glad that everything is okay now.  
  
LasileBenjamin   
" well, who am i to say no then? 'm not mom, after all. " he returned the hug with stride, opting for it to be his turn to bury his face in his twin's shoulder. with the week he's had, he really could use it.  " thanks, marc. for apologizing. it was rather adult of you. "  
  
banaanemma   
Is Daniel going to point out every 'adult thing' he does now? He doesn't mind that at all, of course. But it does make it very hard for him to stop with laughing. Marcus feels like he shouldn't be laughing but-- he's just so damn happy! "Well, I was the one who made the mistake, right? So obviously I'm the one who apologizes."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
" i'm sorry too, for treating you like a child. i'll do my best to actually let you do your job and be your boss and not your big brother alright? i'll . . . try and stop with the babying. but that doesn't mean i won't worry you got that? the only law allowed to be reckless here is me. " granted that tends to be because he bounces back like nothing happened, but let's not say that.  
  
banaanemma   
"It's fine, it's fine. You better not act like you're my boss when we're not working, though. I want to have fun being brothers too." Marcus slowly stops with laughing. Mainly because of what he's about to say. "It's either neither of us being reckless or both of us being reckless. I don't want to lose you, okay.  Please... There's noone as important to me as you are."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
" oh come on, i don't wanna be your boss period. you know how stressful this job is? " the serious moment dropped his smile, however, a sigh punctuating his words. " no promises. i'm reckless so no one else has to be. not just you, but everyone else. and i'm sick of being protected, i didn't work my ass off to stand behind a squad door. "  
  
banaanemma   
"Then just treat me like an adult. That's good enough for me. Just let me be an adult." Marcus closes his eyes. And they're serious again. Well, he can understand his brother. Of course, it makes sense. He worked incredibly hard to get where he is now and Marcus knows that. "I understand... Guess I'm going to be reckles now too, then... If I wasn't reckless before. Danny, am I reckless?"  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ you got it. ” simple as that, really, though another sigh left his lungs. “reckless, no. not my special brand of stupid as least. don’t be me, okay? and don’t mess with libra. they’re my cross to carry. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Hmmm... Well, I can't be you. I'm me." It's just a silly attempt at trying to lighten the mood, really. He perfectly understands what Daniel means. "And I wouldn't dare to mess with them. But I can talk to them, right? Just talking should be fine."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
it does warrant a chuckle, head shaking. “i  guess you are you, perfect as you are. ” his tone was fond, though he did lift his head as his gaze turned serious. “ you know what i mean. i don’t want anyone doing anything with them, especially you. talk to them fine, i can’t stop you, but please watch it. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Me? Perfect as I am? Oh stop it. Stop that." Marcus playfully pats his brother on one of his shoulders. He then nods at what Daniel says about Libra. "I promise I'll watch it. I'll be very careful, okay? Believe in me. I'm an adult and I can handle it. Gosh I'm only a few minutes younger than you."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“exactly, perfect as you are. ” his smile was soft now, though his gaze still serious. “ i can barely handle them, and i’d like to think myself their friend. ” how he feels for steven, however, he’ll leave unsaid.  
  
banaanemma   
"I told you to stop it, damn it." Marcus chuckles. The smile on his face couldn't be brighter right now. "Then why can't I be friends with them too? I'm aware of how dangerous they are and I promise that I wont try to anger them."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
now it was time to get down to the nitty gritty. fantastic. “look, marc, they aren’t a legal organization and their hands are far from clean. no one else needs to have that on their plate. you say you know how dangerous they are, but do you? really? cause i’ve seen what they can do and it’s terrifying. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Well, I know that a lot of destruction happens when they fight. Wouldn't want to be in the middle of that. I'm fine with just talking to them." The male tilts his head a little and frowns. "If it becomes too much for you, then at least come vent to me. I wont intervene and go to Libra, that's a promise. You don't want me to get in trouble with them and I respect that. But... I do want to be certain of it that you're okay."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
at that, he smiles. “okay, you have a deal. just...don’t tell ste-them. don’t tell them what i say, cause i know how you get when somethin’ happens to me. ”  
  
banaanemma  
"Don't tell who? Hmmm.. No, you don't have to tell me. I'm just teasing you." Marcus' bright smile softens. "I promise that I wont tell them even a single thing that you tell me."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
his head turned right on habit alone, attempting to hide just how much his cheeks had colored though the tips of his ears betrayed him. “oh shut up. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Danny, did you just tell me to shut up? Now you have to tell me whose name you were going to say." Marcus grinned. He shouldn't be teasing his brother like this but-- he just can't resist.  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ oh like you don’t already know, smart ass. ” damn the heat he felt crawl up his neck, the elder of the two shoving his face in his brother’s shoulder once more.  
  
banaanemma   
"Hmmm... You said 'Ste' and we were talking about Libra... Hm... Oh! I know!" Marcus' grin returns to the form of a smile. "You were going to say 'Steven', right? For as far as I know, there's only one person in Libra whose name starts with 'Ste' and that's Steven! Danny... It sounds like you have a crush~"  
  
LasileBenjamin  
he tensed, trying his damnedest to just sink i to his twin. damn steven fucking starphase. “ shut up oh my i’m not twelve, i don’t get crushes. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"You don't?? Well, it sounds an awful lot like you have one~ Are you in denial?? It's not good to deny that you have feelings for someone, you know." He chuckles. Yeah, he has to admit that he's very happy for his older brother.  
  
LasileBenjamin  
“ please stop talking. he’s- i’m- fuck marc. ” his brain is slowly frying now, a small almost pathetic noise sounding from the back of his throat as his arms fall to dangle at his sides. “ a guy like him isn’t gonna fall for a guy like me. ”  
  
banaanemma   
Marcus' eyes soften. "Danny. Shush. Who wouldn't fall for you. I mean, come on, you're incredibly smart. And there are so many other traits that can make people fall for you. So don't be so negative. Believe in yourself, okay? You're a great guy."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ traits like what? i’m an asshole, i yell a lot, swear too much, smoke like a damn chimney and the list goes on. who would fall for me? smart is all i’ve got. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Some people fall for people who are assholes and swear a lot. A lot of people swear a lot these days, actually. And smoking... Hmmm That isn't too bad. So many people smoke. You know... When people love each other... They love each other... Whole. 100%. They love everything about each other. So stop with worrying."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ yeah marc and those people aren’t steven fucking starphase. guy practically hates my guts and it kills me inside, he pretty much told me to go fuck myself yesterday.”  
  
banaanemma  
"You can't look inside his head. Who knows what is going on in there. It's like with you. You act all grumpy and angry and.. stuff. But I know that you can also be a giant softy who worries too much. As for him telling you that, have you already forgotten about the fact that we've made each other cry very recently?"  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ did i tell you fuck your problems? did you tell me? nope, we talked it out like adults. steven goddamn starphase hates my guts and i honestly can’t blame him. ”  
  
banaanemma  
"Then talk to him! Tell him that he hurt you! Don't just suffer like this... Don't let it bottle up. Bottling feelings up is a very bad thing to do. So just talk! Come on, Danny."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ hey i’m fine suffering, it makes my heart listen to my head. he fucked up, so if he wants to fix it then he can. this is one mess i’m not cleaning up. not that he’s going to, his damn ego’ll get in the way. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Well, I'm not fine with it. You don't want me to suffer, I don't want you to suffer. Some people don't realize that they hurt you until you tell them. You should be aware of that. Please show me that you wont let him hurt you."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ oh i’m damn sure he knows seeing as we went from flirting to me telling him to go fuck himself. and besides, you’re smarter than i am. you wouldn’t fall for an asshole like him. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Flirting? You two were flirting?" He feels like it's not the right moment to ask about that, but he does it anyway. "And I wouldn't say I'm smarter than you. Besides, this is more about... Types. He definitely isn't my type. On the other hand..."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ i- yeah. but that’s besides the point, all it did was make me smile like an idiot at an accident scene. wait why did you say on the other hand, don’t you dare imply he’s my type. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"He made you smile? That's wonderful! It makes me very happy to hear that." There's a mischievous light in Marcus' eyes when he asks the next question. "If he's not your type, then why did you fall for him?"  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“. . . he said he found my accent endearing. and insinuated i looked good. i dunno, marc, he’s just . . . steven. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"How sweet of him!" A very soft chuckle escapes from his lips as he gently ruffles his brother's hair, careful not to mess it up too much. "Look at how in love you are. I'm very happy for you."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
he groaned at that, returning to his plot to hide recede into his twin. “ stop teasing me please, can’t you see i’m suffering. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Hmmm... Okay~ I'll stop because you said 'please'. Can't promise I wont tease you in the future, though." He pauses, a sigh escaping from his lips. "Not in front of Libra or the rest of the HLPD, of course. Only when we're spending time alone."  
  
LasileBenjamin  
“ ya know, i hate you sometimes. ” just the mere utterance of the words that cause the first compliment had that heat crawling up his neck again. god he was in deep, wasn’t he?  
  
banaanemma   
"I know you can't hate me. We have a strong bond." There's a hint of amusement in his voice. He can't exactly... believe that Daniel would ever hate him. He'd probably have to murder people or hurt him very bad to make him hate him. But teasing? Nope. "Do you want me to help and pay attention to how he behaves around you? I'm just asking to avoid that I'll do something that you don't want me to do."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ help? oh god come on marc don’t psychoanalyze how he acts for my sake. he’s sarcastic and brash, only calls me daniel when he’s being serious, crap like that. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"That's why I asked. Now I know you don't want me to do it and I wont do it. Relax. It's important to ask things like that, you know? I want to respect you and... Don't do things you don't like."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“...thanks, it means more than you think. i’m probably already obvious enough as it is about it. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"You're welcome, Danny. I promise that I will keep how you feel a secret. Whether you ever tell him is up to you and I definitely wont help."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ gee when you word it like that it sounds like i should be insulted. but thanks marc, i appreciate it. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Me? Insult you? Why would I insult you? You're my brother and I will support you until... Many years after the world ends. Wait, no-- probably longer than that."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ if we even survive another apocalypse, first one was bad enough. but thanks, i’ll do my best to support you too. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Who says we wont? We can survive another. I believe that." There is a hint of determination in his voice. So-- he actually believes that. "Looks like someone is being soft-- oh did I just... Uh, sorry."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ i hope we can, keep that determination for the job you should be doing instead of having a heart to heart with me. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Danny. We're family. Brothers. Conversations like this one are impossible to avoid. We have them, accept it."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ that was me trying to be subtle and telling you to get back to work, detective. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"Damn it, boss, then just say that. I'll get back to work in a moment. I need to know if you want coffee first."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ nah, i can get some myself. gotta show i’m not gonna kill someone with a look anymore. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"But I wanted to get coffee and thought 'hey, let's be a good brother and get some for Danny too'! Now I can't do that." Honestly, he's just trying to make his brother smile.  
  
LasileBenjamin   
“ then get yourself some coffee! you’re already a good brother, a cup of coffee can’t make what’s already true even truer. wait was that even english? whatever you know what i mean. ”  
  
banaanemma  
"I am? Well, that's good to know." He removes his arms from his brother, ending the embrace, and takes a step backwards. "You're a good brother too. And I don't know if that was english but... I'm the only person who heard you say it so it doesn't really matter. Now I should get back to work, boss. Don't work too hard, okay? If you need anything from your good brother, just ask."  
  
LasileBenjamin   
he almost fell over as marcus moved back, hands moving back to brace against his desk in almost panic. “ yeah yeah, no promises. a lieutenant’s job is never done. now get back to work, detective. ”  
  
banaanemma   
"A detective's job is never done, either." Marcus chuckles before he turns and walks towards the door to open it. Before leaving the room, he turns his head a little to give Daniel a bright smile. "I'm happy that you're my brother and... I'm also happy that everything is okay now." Right after saying that, he leaves and closes the door.  
  
LasileBenjamin   
he sat in silence for a moment, head  shaking as a smile rose on his lips. “ yeah, i’m glad too marc. i’m glad too. ” if only his door heard it, well, he didn’t care.


End file.
